


Tea Party and Tutu's

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of Zeppelin Series</p><p>Request: Oh lawd that was funny,poor zep kids gunna need so much therepy.you know what would be cute,some kind of cas&zep tea party witth dean making all kinds of jokes,because its dean.if your still taking requests that is :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party and Tutu's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonbabie92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbabie92/gifts).



> Thank you for the request.
> 
> Here you go, hope I didn't butcher it for you. :)

"Hey papa will you have a tea-party with me and my subjects?"

Cas looked at his daughter and the set-up she had, Dean was gone so he wouldn't be here to make fun of him, "Of course little bug."

Cas goes to sit down but Zeppelin stops him, "Papa! You need to get dressed and have your hair done if your going to have tea with the queen!" 

"And what would I have to wear, oh sweet queen Zeppelin?"

Zeppelin went to her toy chest and pulled out a tiara and bright pink tutu, Cas internally groaned.

"Here papa! Put these on and I'll do your hair!" Cas slid on the tutu and tiara, Zeppelin got tiny ponytails and did his hair in pigtails.

"Now you're ready papa." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Cas and Zeppelin were having their tea party, they didn't hear the door open and the footsteps coming their way.

Dean stood in the doorway of his little girls room trying not to burst out laughing. They hadn't noticed him yet.

He decided to suprise them, "Cas you look like a pretty pretty princess there. Such a good little peasant. The pigtails does you good."

Cas jumped when he heard Dean, turning towards him. Zeppelin squealed, "Hi daddy! Papa said he'd play tea party with me. Do you want to play?"

Dean started chuckling, "Nah sweetheart, you and papa play. You dressed him so pretty."

Dean smirked, Cas's face flamed up, "He does look pretty daddy! He had to be, to be able to have tea with the queen!"

Dean walked over to them, standing behind Cas, squeezing his shoulder, "What about makeup? Doesn't he need some lipstick to make him look prettier Zepp?"

Dean feels his husband stiffen underneath him, turning to glare at him.

"Dea-" Cas's is cut off by Zeppelin squealing and running to her toy chest.

"I forgot! Thank you for reminding daddy!"

Dean smirked down at Cas, who gave him a glare, Dean smirked wider.

" _I'm going to kill you Dean._ " Dean just laughed.

Zeppelin came back with lipstick, "I'm going to put this on you papa!" Cas resigned himself to his fate with a nod.

Dean stepped over to Zeppelins side so that he could see Cas while Zepp did his lipstick, it was hot pink. 

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter, Cas looked ridiculous. Cas glared daggers at Dean.

"Daddy doesn't papa look so pretty?"

"He's the prettiest, besides the queen of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean and Cas were getting ready for bed later that night, Cas was in a angry mood. When he laid down he laid as far as he could from Dean and faced away from him.

Dean scooted up against his back, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek, "You're not mad at me are you baby?"

Cas huffed, "You made fun of me when I was just trying to make out daughter happy." 

Dean looked at Cas, he was frowning and looking straight ahead, arms folded. "I'm sorry sweetheart. But you looked so funny. It was hard not to make fun of you!" 

Cas frowned more and scooted farther from Dean, "Awh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was sweet that you let Zepp do that to you. I'm sorry baby." Dean turned Cas around easily and pulled him in, giving him a kiss.

Castiel kissed back. When the broke apart he stated, "Don't make fun of me anymore." 

Dean just smirked and said, "I make no promises, sweetcheeks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
